Solstice
by Jalice2254
Summary: Nobody said anything about a surrogate... What if Rosalie isn't the only one who wants a baby! How far is one man willing to go to please his mate!
1. Chapter 1

Solstice

I never truly understood the meaning of life until I held our baby girl for the first time.

She was beautiful, hair as black as a raven's wing curling gently around her face. Her eyes were crystal blue, reminding me of when my own were once that same color. One tiny fist bunched my shirt into her fingers, gently tugging away, as I softly cooed at her. "Elizabeth Esmeralda Hale! What a blessing you are!"

~Chapter One~

~Flashback~

The movie had ended a while ago, leaving the small den with only silence and darkness. Alice lay in my arms, soft noises of relaxation escaping her ruby red lips, as I stroked my fingers through her hair.

My arm had fallen asleep in the hours of holding my wife, and began to tingle as I stretched. Sighing, I pulled her into my arms bridal style and stood, fluidly taking the stairs to the second floor.

I was in our bedroom in a flash, laying her gently on the bed. Pulling my shirt over my head, I tossed it beside her and slipped out of my jeans, throwing them in the hamper. Sitting beside her, I caressed her cheek and sucked in a quick breath as her eyes opened.

Her warm, golden eyes met mine as I handed her my shirt. Tossing her own clothes aside, she pulled my shirt over her head and deeply inhaled. Smiling, I opened my arms to her as she curled against me with a sigh. Pulling the comforter around us, I nestled into the pillows and ran a hand over her petite body. "I love you, Alice."

~000~

"Jasper, did you ever think of having kids?" Her voice was quiet, breaking the comfortable silence around us. Where did that come from?!

Sighing, I looked down at her and slowly shook my head, my voice just as soft. "'Course I did, darlin'. But I was a man and didn't dwell on it much." She blew out a slow breath and gripped my hand a little tighter, eyes swimming with unreadable emotions. I didn't need to be an empath to know that she felt confused, sorry, and curious all at the same time.

Cocking a brow, I quickly adjusted so that I lay propped on my elbow, looking down at her as she rested on my arm. "Why all these questions all of a sudden, darlin'?"

I knew the answer even before she tensed in my arms, eyes teary, and quietly answered. "You want a baby, don't you?" Blowing out a breath, I gazed down her; my world, my angel, my darlin'. She was everything to me, yet there was something missing. I did want a child!

"You're my everything, Alice. Why would I need anyone else? I've loved you since I first saw you, since you saved me that day. I'd grab the moon for you if only you'd ask, and you know it. I'm happy just as I am, just as WE are, Alice. There's nothing I want more than this moment, right here, right now, with you."

My words were, for the most part, true; I DID love her and she WAS my all, my everything, but I DID need someone else and she knew it just as I did. I- WE- needed a baby. Simple as that! But how could I tell my Alice that?!

"Jasper, you want a baby. Just admit it." I sighed in resignation and pushed a hand through my hair. She was right, as usual; why couldn't I be a man and say it? Oh, that's right: I'd make my wife feel useless and resented because she can't give me a baby!

"Can't or won't say it?" It was as if she'd heard my inner turmoil; her voice was soft, with a hard edge, a growl quietly rumbling in her chest.

"I want a baby, too, Jasper, and if that means taking a step or two back so you can-." I quickly cut her off before she could finish her sentence. No way in hell!

~000~

I held in a lungful of air and slowly began to count to 100 before facing her again. "How dare you!" My voice was a low growl, rumbling in my chest, as her eyes widened. "As much as I want you to be happy, as much as I'd love for us to have a baby of our own, I cannot and I will not. I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing."

Her eyes bulged as she sucked in a strangled gasp. I knew then how much my words affected her; I'd NEVER raised my voice to or at her before, much less ever growled at her. It was even a shock to me!

Blowing out a breath, I pushed back my irritation and looked back down at her, almost wishing I hadn't. Her once golden eyes were now stormy and grey, getting darker as time passed. The fire that burned in their depths could mean one of two things: she was pissed at me, which was a rarity, or she wanted me as much as I wanted her, which would lead to some much needed tension release.

Her eyes shone with pure desire as she looked at me with a sexy smirk; tension release it is!

~000~

A low, lustful growl sounded deep in her chest as she moved, pinning me beneath her in a matter of seconds. Her red lips parted against mine with bruising force as my fingers knotted into her hair, keeping her firmly in place above me. Her tongue flickered across my bottom lip as she trailed her nails along my chest, tracing each scar within reach. What a little minx!

Allowing her entrance, my tongue tangled with hers, expertly exploring every inch of her luscious, long-ago memorized mouth. Her fingers were gliding across my body as I pulled away and looked into her black eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Even though I had calmed down somewhat, anger still burned through me, reminding me that because she couldn't give me a baby she thought I'd actually seduce a human.

That was enough to get me going, the thought of even going near anyone with the intent of bodily pleasures with anyone besides my Alice.

As she nodded, I sprang up and pulled her tighter against me, throwing her legs around my torso. Growling, I gently threw myself forward and pinned her as she made quick work of the white tee shirt that barely reached mid-thigh. "That," I growled lustfully, flashing my elongated canines, "was my favorite shirt!"

She smirked knowingly as I bent my head towards her neck, inhaling her, smelling her addictive scent of fresh roses and rain. My tongue flickered against the heart of her jugular, where her blood had ceased to pump and her heart had ceased to beat, as she seductively chewed on her bottom lip and pulled me flat on top of her with her hands knotted into my hair. This was gonna be fun!

~000~

My hands curled around her hips, teeth running lightly across her skin, as a shiver rolled across her body. My own body hummed with need as I caressed the hollow of her throat with my tongue.

It wasn't long before teeth replaced tongue and teased the sensitive flesh at the base of her throat. She moaned, arching against me, as my hands expertly caressed her body in ways that had always lead to all-nighters, every single time.

~000~

Harmless teasing was forgotten, our bodies all business, as I moved above her, my body aching with the thought of making her mine.

With a shudder, we came together as pure carnal instinct took over.

~000~

We lay spent and sweaty in each other's arms, content to just be near one another. She lay bare and beautiful beside me, her head nestled into the crook of neck, as I slowly stroked a hand down her back. "What's all this about, darlin'?"

She sighed, her emotions bouncing off the walls from jealousy to want and confusion to uncertainty. "I want a baby, Jasper. It's never really crossed my mind and, quite frankly, it scares me. I mean, all my "life," you're all I've ever wanted and needed. You're my everything! I just feel like there's something missing and you and I both know exactly what that something is." There it is! She wants a baby!

"Then Bella came along. Don't get me wrong; we're great friends and I love her and all, but I can't help but be jealous of her and Edward. When I see them with Nessie, it just reminds me of what I can't give you, how much I wish I could. Don't tell me you don't want a baby, Jasper. I see the way you look at them, at Nessie, and I know you want a baby for us."

Sighing in defeat, I dropped my head to her chest and clutched her to me. "We know what we want, so how do we get it?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

"A surrogate?!" She nodded, butterscotch eyes swimming with questions, as I slowly shook my head, my own questions bubbling behind my lips. "How else, Jasper?"

I shook my head and ran my thumb down her spine. "Carlisle should know if someone's looking to surrogate. Maybe we could ask him." She nodded and flipped on her back, trailing a finger across my bicep, a gentle pout shaping her luscious lips.

Fighting a chuckle at the sight of my wife, I rested on my elbow and traced her cheek, my face moving closer to hers. Taking her lower lip in full pout mode between my teeth, I gently tugged and nibbled and wrapped her in my arms. "You know I hate it when you pout and beg, darlin'."

Growling, I turned my lip up and grabbed her wrists as they rested on my chest in an attempt to push me away. Not gonna happen!

"DON'T you DARE push me away, Alice." She giggled, tangling her fingers in my hair, as I bit on her lip, my body rough against hers. She gripped my waist and pulled me on top of her as my lips moved with hers. "Jasper." Her body arched against mine as her head fell slack against the pillows.

"You know, darlin', if you keep this up, I'll never let you out of this bed." I smirked as she flushed, hiding her face against my chest. Chuckling, I tipped her chin and winked seductively at her. "Don't act so innocent, Alice," I purred, running a finger between her perky breasts. "YOU seduced ME!"

~000~

"So how do we ask him without seeming too insane or stupid?" I shook my head and sighed, running a hand through my hair, as she rested her head on my chest. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Blowing out a breath, I nodded and chuckled quietly. "He always talks about work when he gets home. Maybe we could casually mention surrogates or something." Now we're getting somewhere!

"We could. But why would we be thinking about surrogates? I mean, it's not exactly a normal part of a vampire lifestyle, you know."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, eyes dark with frustration. "I don't know and I can't see anything! Those damn dogs!" God, I loved it when she was angry; it made her even sexier, which was pretty hard because she was already sexy as hell.

"Calm down, darlin'. We'll find a way." Her big, doe eyes met mine as she stared up at me through her lashes and pressed a kiss to my jugular. "Promise?" I nodded and pulled her into my arms, tucking her head beneath my chin. "Pinky."

~000~

The morning sun filtered through the windows, harsh even against my closed eyes. Yawning, I rolled over and smiled at the sight of absolute bliss my wife was in. She was cute when she slept; hell, she was damn straight beautiful ALL DAY, EVERY DAY! I didn't want to wake her up...

Quickly rolling out of bed, I softly ran a hand through her hair and scrawled a note, propping it on my pillow. 'Darlin', I left you asleep simply because you're so beautiful. I've gone hunting and will be back soon. Love you, Jasper.'

Pulling on a pair of jeans, I walked downstairs and outside, my senses hyperaware of the area around me. Tilting my head back, I sniffed the air as scents of both my family and my prey drifted on the lazy wind. I hadn't hunted in awhile and my body was definitely reacting.

Satisfied and full, I waded into the stream to rinse off. Most definitely not one of my cleaner escapes...

"Missed a spot." I froze mid-rinse as she lithely sprang into my arms, tongue flicking tantalizingly along my bottom lip. With a sexy wink, she was gone. Just like that.

Growling huskily, I was after her.

~000~

"Gotcha." She hopped from the tree onto my back with a smirk as I whirled around with a chuckle.

"You are one frightening little monster," I murmured against her lips as her tight little body slipped around mine. Growling, I walked backwards until my back hit the trunk of a large tree. Smirking, she pressed herself further into my arms as the tree buckled and fell to the ground beneath the weight of our desire. I can and will never get enough of my Alice!

"He's home!" She sprang up with a gleeful shout and raced for the main Cullen home. Rolling my eyes, I stood and straightened my shirt before quickly following after. The moment we've been waiting for has arrived!

Walking up the front steps, I pulled her into my arms and lightly pressed my lips to hers. "It WILL work out, Alice. Promise."

"Pinky." And with that, she was inside and greeted Carlisle with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello, Princess." I assessed the air around me as he ran a hand through his hair; he was all of weary and worried, stance tired and defeated. I'd never seen him like this in all our time together. Curious, I sat on the couch and watched as he sprawled into the La-Z Boy, looking as old as I'd ever seen him.

"One of my recent charges is a young girl with an extremely rare blood disease and rapidly weakening bones. In all my years of study and experience, I've never seen anything like it. She wants a baby so much but there's no possible way. She's too weak as it is; a baby would completely drain her of everything she's fighting so hard to hold onto.

We've tried for quite some time to figure out what's wrong, to see if there's any possible way for her to carry a baby, but nothing we do is working. I feel so bad for her, I've never seen anyone want a baby the way she does..."

The emotions hit me like a ton of bricks; first Thorn's sorrow and longing, then Esme's mothering side that told her to hold and comfort and love.

Closing my eyes against it all, I twined our fingers and "prayed" for things to fall into place as quickly and smoothly as possible. Taking a deep breath, an easy, relaxing peace flowed through the room. "Thanks, Jazz." Thorn's voice was a whisper as she lightly smiled and walked upstairs, Em not far behind her.

He took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing with a tired sigh. "Knowing I can't help her, that I can't cure this girl, tears me up inside."

Alice and I soon learned her name: the girl who answered our "prayers," Samantha Baxter.

* * *

Y'all still with me and Solstice? Hope so... the next few chapters will kinda just be fillers but I hope y'all will R&R anyway...


End file.
